Open-top semiconductor package sockets (hereinafter, also referred merely to as “IC sockets”), for use in reliability tests of semiconductor packages having gull-wing leads, are conventionally well known. Such an IC socket is required not to injure the tip of the lead of a semiconductor package in a reliability test, in order to ensure positive soldering during mounting of the semiconductor package onto an electronic apparatus. For this reason, when conducting a reliability test, it is a practice to employ a contact-at-shoulder scheme or a lateral-contact scheme, in contacting between the gull-wing lead of the semiconductor package and the contact of the IC socket. Furthermore, there is a proposal of a two-point-contact type IC socket as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to ensure stable contact while avoiding the contact and the gull-wing lead from being blocked in contact by scattering of mold resin waste from the semiconductor package or so. The two-point-contact type IC socket disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured such that one of two contact portions possessed by the contact first goes into contact with a bend portion connecting between a shoulder straight portion and a leg portion of a gull-wing lead and then the other contact portion comes into contact with the leg portion of the gull-wing lead.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-297505